Złoto z Porto Bello/24
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXIV Powrót do domu Zgiełkliwy wrzask, jaki rozległ się w chwilę potem, był dowodem, iż wdarto się do kajuty głównej, lecz brzmiąca w nim nuta triumfu niebawem ustąpiła miejsca wściekłości, skoro ogary Silvera przekonały się, iż zwierzyna im uciekła. — Zwiał! — Wyprowadził nas w pole ten... — Łodzi, wiara, łodzi! Szczęk wioseł, rozlegający się poza nami, skłonił Darby’ego i mnie do podwojenia wysiłków. Przybiliśmy do brzegu o kilkadziesiąt sążni w dół rzeki od miasta, na płytkiej snadziznie, ale nie chcieliśmy mitrężyć czasu na szukanie schronienia w obrębie drewnianych tynówTyny — ogrodzenie. warowni. Prawdę powiedziawszy, mieliśmy obecnie wątpliwości, czy samo miasto zapewni nam bezpieczeństwo. Kartacze „Konia Morskiego” łatwo dałyby sobie radę z takimi murami i szańcami, jakimi szczycić się mogło miasto Savannah. Ruszyliśmy przeto co sił w górę wydmy piaszczystą ścieżyną wijącą się przez otwarte pola dokoła warowni; mieliśmy w uszach ustawiczny szczęk wioseł i krzyki korsarzy pobrzmiewające pomiędzy kilkoma ich łodziami. Nie mogłem przekonać się, czy ścigano nas, gdyż noc była ciemna jak podziemia piwniczne; jednak nie ufaliśmy losom, tylko biegliśmy co sił w nogach przez plantacje miejskie. Po drodze słyszeliśmy podnieconą rozmowę strażników na bastionach warowni, którzy widocznie przewidywali napaść ze strony złowrogich przybyszów stojących na rzece. Nie zatrzymaliśmy się ani na jedno tchnienie, dopóki nie dotarliśmy do skraju lasu. Piotr znalazł się teraz w swoim żywiole. Zarówno w dzień, jak i w nocy potrafił znaleźć drogę w obcej kniei z taką łatwością, z jaką żeglarz potrafi żeglować po bezdrożnych rozłogach morskich; zaczął więc nas prowadzić na północ, mniej więcej w kierunku ustronnych osad położonych między Savannah i Karoliną. W jaką godzinę po wschodzie słońca wyszliśmy na wioskę wśród wyrębu, której mieszkańcy przyglądali się nam z niedowierzaniem, dopóki Darby nie wydobył złotego dublona z zapasiku, jaki sobie był uciułał w czasie swego królowania w roli Flintowego ulubieńca. Ludzie ci nigdy przedtem nie widzieli złota, więc za dublona sprzedali nam muszkiet, stary, lecz zdatny do użytku, wraz z workiem kul i rożkiem prochu, oraz ubrania ze skóry jeleniej dla nas wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Beniamina Gunna, który wyniośle odrzucił dar, uznany przez niego jedynie za odmienny rodzaj liberii. Sprzedali nam też nieco soli i mąki i wskazali drogę do Charlestonu w Karolinie. Odtąd o naszej podróży mogę tylko tyle powiedzieć, że była to Odyseja, do jakiej z dawna byli nawykli mieszkańcy naszego pogranicza. Dla Piotra i dla mnie wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa kniej i rzek, strachy przed Indianami i dzikimi zwierzętami były niczym w porównaniu z okropnościami morza, a Moira i Darby nauczeni zostali smutnym doświadczeniem — tak iż gdy na koniec, pokłuci od cierni i nogi mając obolałe, weszliśmy w spokojne ulice Charlestonu i zastaliśmy tamże wiele statków pocztowych, mających wyruszyć ku północy, wszyscy czworo jak jeden mąż oświadczyliśmy, że dalej iść będziemy drogą lądową. — Neen — rzekł Piotr. — Ja jusz nigdy nie udam się na mosze, Bob. — A któż by był taki głupi, by tłuc się po słonych bałwanach morskich, moknąć i ciorać się, gdy możemy zaznać przygód w kniei, polować na jelenie, na niedźwiedzie i lamparty, a nawet może walczyć z Indianami, jeżeli szczęście dopisze? — zrzędził Darby. — Przypominam sobie, że ktoś z obecnych tu chciał koniecznie dostać się na morze i rozbijać głowy ludziom! — szydziłem. — Prawdać to, bo ja wówczas mniej wiedziałem niż teraz! — odparł Darby nie stropiony. — Ci korsarze mogliby nawet świętego wytrącić z równowagi. Z wyjątkiem Flinta nie było wśród nich nikogo, kto by potrafił oprzeć się takim jak my... — Może Silver..: — To człek łebski, ten Długi John, ale będzie on miał jeszcze kłopoty, sami zobaczycie — upierał się Darby. — Może nawet teraz znajduje się w opałach. — Nie dbam, jakie go tam czekają opały — odrzekłem. — Nie pragnę już nigdy w życiu zobaczyć ani jego, ani kogokolwiek z jego załogi. Moira, siedząca koło mnie na ławie gospody, rzuciła mi się z lekkim dreszczem w objęcia. — Nigdy, przenigdy! — zawołała. — A jeżeli i ty się na to zgodzisz, Bob, to nigdy już nie udamy się na morze. Lubię czuć ziemię pod nogami i słyszeć szum drzew. I na lądzie pewno bywają źli ludzie, lecz nigdy tak nielitościwi jak ci najokrutniejsi z żeglarzy. Do końca życia, ilekroć tylko posłyszę łomot morskich wałów i plusk odpływu morskiego, będę myślała o ojcu, spoczywającym tak daleko i samotnie pod granią Lunety, i o panu Murrayu — Boże, bądź miłościw grzesznej jego duszy! — i o wielu innych. Wszystkich pochłonęło morze! Ale Piotr potrząsnął poważnie głową. — Neen — odezwał się. — Mosze nie było pszyczyną fszystkiego. Oni zginęli przez chciwość, która toczyła ich serca. Nie lubię mosza, ale mosze jest takie samo jak i ziemia. Siedzieliśmy przez czas pewien w milczeniu, przyglądając się bujnemu życiu wokoło: Murzynom w jasnych zawojach na głowie, plantatorom przejeżdżającym na mułach, sławetnemu mieszczaństwu w szarej odzieży. — A ty, Beniaminie Gunnie? — zapytałem kuchcika, który siedział po drugiej stronie stołu. — Czy pójdziesz z nami na północ? Mój ojciec... On skoczył, wijąc się i wykręcając w niepomiernym zakłopotaniu, ba, nawet z niejaką obawą w twarzy. — Dyć sam pan mi obiecywał, że nie będę nosił liberii — żachnął się. — A przedtem jeszcze waszmość mi powiadałeś, że wystarasz się dla mnie o stanowisko prawdziwego marynarza, takiego smolucha, co to zwija liny i kręci sterem. Tak obiecywałeś, panie Ormerod, a ja panu wierzyłem... Choć jest wielu takich, którym za nic jest okpić biednego Bena. — Ja cię nie oszukam, Benie — odrzekłem. — Jeżeli chcesz iść na morze, nie będę się sprzeciwiał. I nazajutrz wystarałem się dlań o miejsce na pakietbociePakietbot — statek pocztowy. barbadoskim, ostrzegając go, by nie rozgłaszał dziejów przeszłego swego życia, o ile nie ma ochoty, jako dawny korsarz, dostać się w ręce urzędników Admiralicji. Był on ostatnim węzłem, jaki łączył nas z niecną kompanią podlegającą niegdyś wspólnym rządom mego dziadka i Johna Flinta. Co się stało z nim, jako też z niedobitkami załogi Flinta na „Koniu Morskim”, nie wiem do dnia dzisiejszego; że jednak nigdy już nie opowiadano mi o „Koniu Morskim”, wnioskuję, że ten okręt albo się rozbił, albo też został porzucony przez swą załogę. Wiem tylko, że opuścił Savannah w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin od naszego wylądowania tamże — tyle tylko dowiedziałem się z listów jednego z tamecznych kupców. Wróciłże on na Rendez-vous? Czy korsarze zdołali przeryć całą powierzchnię wyspy, by odkryć skarb zakopany przez Flinta? Czy też może wyprawili się po złoto ukryte przez nas na Skrzyni Umrzyka? I jedno, i drugie — beznadziejne to przedsięwzięcia! Całkiem to samo, co szukanie jakiegoś tam ziarnka zboża w kopiastym sąsieku. A cóż się stało z Billem Bonesem? Czy zmylił pogoń swych opuszczonych kamratów i szukał sposobności, by na własną rękę wykopać skarb Flinta? Przysiągłbym, że było to jego zamiarem od samego początku; tak samo dałbym głowę, że gdyby Silverowi udało się wpierw dostać w swe ręce mapę Flinta, tak pokierowałby sprawą, że tylko on i garstka jego najbliższych przyjaciół byłaby dopuszczona do udziału w łupie. Ale może Bones nie zdołał się wymknąć? Może Silver natrafił na jego ślad i ścigał go tą osobliwą zemstą, której dawano u nich nazwę „czarnej plamy”? Często zachodziłem w głowę, co to mogło być takiegoOdpowiedź na te wszystkie pytania znajdzie czytelnik w książce R. L. Stevensona Wyspa Skarbów.. No, niechże to im wyjdzie na zdrowie, jeżeli potrafią odnaleźć ów skarb lub jego cząstkę. Mówiłem nieraz z Moirą o tym, czy zawiadomić sojuszników jej ojca, jakobitów, o skarbie zakopanym na Skrzyni Umrzyka, a ona zrazu skłaniała się do tej myśli, lecz później, gdy już zamieszkaliśmy w Nowym Jorku, odmieniła zdanie i przysięgła sobie nie podejmować żadnego kroku, który by zakłócał spokój. — Nie ma tu co myśleć o sympatiach hanowerskich lub jakobickich — powiedziała. — Wszyscy jesteśmy Anglikami. Ale zapędziłem się zbyt daleko w opowiadaniu. Cofnijmy się wstecz i powróćmy do gospody w Charlestonie. Odprawiliśmy Beniamina Gunna i ułożyliśmy sobie, że będziemy się posuwać na północ wzdłuż wybrzeża morskiego. Jedyne, na co dybaliśmy, było znaleźć jakiego księdza, by dał mi ślub z Moirą; zdawało się, że to nie może stać się prędzej aż w Baltimore. Jednak szczęście nie opuszczało nas do ostatka, gdyż w dniu, w którym mieliśmy wyruszyć, zerwała się burza, tak iż zmuszeni byliśmy odłożyć naszą podróż; tego samego zaś dnia po południu zawinął do przystani okręt francuski, chroniący się przed zawieruchą. Wśród podróżnych tego statku znajdował się pewien franciszkanin i chętnie się zgodził dać nam ślub. Ostatecznie przybyliśmy do Nowego Jorku dnia 24 kwietnia 1755 roku, o godzinie czwartej po południu. Ojciec właśnie znajdował się w kantorze przy ulicy Perłowej i podszedł ku drzwiom na odgłos kopyt końskich tętniących po bruku. Zachodzące słońce raziło go w oczy, toteż przez ten czas, gdy zeskoczyłem z konia i pomagałem Moirze zsiąść z siodła, ojczysko moje stało oszołomione, bojąc się, czy to nie mami go jaskrawy blask. — Czy to naprawdę ty, Robercie? — zawołał. — Ale chyba tak... bo oto Piotr i Darby! — Tak, ojcze! — odpowiedziałem. — I jeszcze kogoś w dom ci przywiozłem. On, uśmiechając się z rozrzewnieniem, rozwarł ramiona. — Jest tu miejsce dla was obojga, mój chłopcze. Widzę, żeś wstąpił w moje ślady i ze swej ryzykownej wyprawy przywiozłeś sobie żonę. — Jest to szlachcianka irlandzka, którą... — Kimkolwiek jest, sercem ją całym witam. Ale chodźcie no, chodźcie oboje! Zdrów... i cały... i z żoną! Robercie, ledwo temu mogę uwierzyć! Po całym roku rozłąki! Piotrze, wiedziałem, że przy tobie nie stanie mu się nic złego. Och, Darby, masz teraz więcej oleju w tej czerwonej łepecie aniżeli wówczas, gdyś nas porzucał; a jeżeli przysłużyłeś się im, to przebaczam ci wszystko. Ależ macie dużo do opowiadania! Tej nocy, gdy leżałem w pokoju na piętrze, który zajmowałem od dzieciństwa, zostałem obudzony dalekim szczękiem i gwarem, który stawał cię coraz głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy. Gdy doszedł do rogu ulicy, naraz coś ciężko zadźwięczało i jakiś pompatyczny głos oznajmił: — Dwunasta godzina... noc piękna i jasna... a pan Robert Ormerod wrócił do domu z niewoli u korsarzy... Boże, miej w opiece swojej króla i sławetnych rajców Nowego Jorku! Był to stróż nocny, Diggory. Słysząc jego głos przypomniałem sobie, jak to Silver wystrychnął go na dudka w ową noc, gdy zostałem porwany, i zacząłem śmiać się na całe gardło, aż Moira poruszyła się przez sen i odezwała się rozżalonym głosem: — Źle to, Robercie, że nie chcesz spać w pierwszą noc, którą spędzamy we własnym domu! ----